


For the First Time

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: He remembered the first time that Kumon had asked him about it. He was just two years younger than him, but the differences in their personality made it feel like Kumon was years younger - bright-eyed and full of energy, they were night and day but Kumon looked at him as he was the brightest star in his life.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad bc money exists and I need it but don't have it, but what I _do_ have is a brain filled with incest thoughts and a dick that is perpetually hard for Kumon so here's to the temporary serotonin in the form of hyodocest~
> 
> [inspired by my dear shrimp's art ♥](https://twitter.com/shrimpsume/status/1308831510435426306?s=20)

He remembered the first time that Kumon had asked him about _ it. _ He was just two years younger than him, but the differences in their personality made it feel like Kumon was years younger - bright-eyed and full of energy, they were night and day but Kumon looked at him as he was the brightest star in his life.

_ “Nii-chan,” _ Kumon was perched on his lap, he was 10 but still small - but then again, Juza was big for his age. That’s one of the reasons that Kumon was so important - he never says anything bad about him even when he was constantly called a delinquent because his intelligence matched his age, but his age didn’t match his face. Juza’s hands were on his brother’s hips to keep him from falling off from all the rocking he was doing,  _ “Nii-chan, what’s sex?” _

Juza nearly pushed his brother to floor, but instead, his hands squeezed down on his soft hips - he knew that kids his age would start talking, but he didn’t know why he would come to him for answers. Of course, Juza was at the age where his curiosity got the best of him and he knew that porn existed but didn’t have a name for it yet. Kumon was still rocking on his lap, looking at him with a smile as he waited for an answer.

“ _ My friends said that it’s what people who love each other do _ ,” Kumon smiled as he leaned in, his nose pressing against his, eyes staring into his, “ _ You love me, right? Can we have sex, Nii-chan?” _

Juza remembered everything from that day - it was saved away as the day that the mean words became true. He was bad. He was bad because he couldn’t ever deny Kumon what he asked for - even if he knew that Kumon didn’t know better. But even when he did know better - when he knew that he shouldn’t sneak into Juza’s bed, he still did, and Juza let him. Juza didn’t know if Kumon was just playing dumb or if he was just that blinded by his love for him that he didn’t care about the consequences of what he was doing, but Juza didn’t have the heart to break his brother’s heart. He’d happily give Kumon what every he wanted or needed, whether it was in the normal brotherly way or in their special one.

“Nii-chan, are you awake?” His door opened, the light from the hall spilling in as he Kumon entered - the door locking with a  _ click _ . He didn’t have to answer - Kumon was already by the side of the bed, leaning over to push the curtains open ad letting the light from outside light the room enough for them to see each other’s faces, “I… I want to do something special for you. I know you’re birthday passed, but I just got my present in the mail.”

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout?” Juza sat up, his voice was slightly rougher than it normally was from the sleep that he was woken up from, not just Kumon’s intrusion just rather when he heard his door open a few minutes earlier. Their routine had him umping at nearly every noise in the night - the expectation of his little brother coming in to kiss him, let him touch his sensitive body any way he wanted, his soft pleas of  _ Nii-chan, please  _ against his neck as he held him close. He watched as Kumon climbed onto his bed, settling on his knees and straddling his thighs - his fingers struggled to untie his robe. The soft material fell open and Juza had to contain himself from grabbing him, seeing the straps that decorated his chest making his cock twitch excitedly under his blankets. 

“I bought this for you,” Kumon smiled, his eyes sparkling as he waited for Juza to comment on it. Juza wasn’t that good at articulating his words, but now he was even more at a loss at what to say - was he  _ allowed _ to say that Kumon looked sexy? 

“Looks good on ya,” Juza settled on that - it wasn’t pushing the boundaries of what they had going on. They were brothers, helping each other with their primal needs - it wasn’t much more than that, at least, Juza thought that. Kumon was a good looking kid and had a great personality; friendly and passionate, he could easily find someone he could love fully and not out of the pity that he had for his ostracized older brother.

“Really?” He blushed, deep enough that it was visible even with their dim source of light. Juza nodded, reaching up and rubbing his nipples, biting his lip as Kumon pushing his chest into his hands. He was so fascinated with the harness that he didn’t realize that other than a pair of socks - Kumon was naked, his cock hard and leaking all over his blanket. Kumon was easily excited and if that was due to him being young or it was because he was really into this, Juza believed that it was the former. He had heard the names that he was called behind his back - a freak, evil-looking, or any number things that implied that he was a bad person - there was no way that Kumon was able to look past that, he knew his friends had asked about him, and he was probably just felt bad that he was always alone.

“Nii-chan, kiss me please?” He leaned in, his hands rubbing over his thighs - the skin smooth and soft, the light definition of muscles from baseball was noticeable but still he wasn’t as muscular as Juza was and he was thankful for that. He could taste something sweet on his lips and Kumon moaned against his lips when he pinched his nipples, his lips parting enough that Juza was able to claim his mouth with an eager tongue. He leaned back when Kumon pushed his shoulders, watching as Kumon moved his blankets - his eyes wide seeing him, shirtless and obviously hard from the way his boxers struggled to contain his erection, the head pushing past the waistband. It was also a mystery of how Kumon was able to take him so well, especially when they were younger before Kumon had a growth spurt and they knew the importance of using lube to make things feel better. The fact that Kumon didn’t tell on him after the times Juza had gotten so excited he practically split him open until he was bleeding and crying that it hurt. 

“I love you, Nii-chan,” Kumon mumbled, kissing the tip of his nose before moving to tug his boxers down until he unceremoniously kicked it off. Climbing over his lap, Kumon smiled down at him as he lined himself up - not bothering to even ask Juza to prep him as he sank down with a hand clasped over his mouth to keep his moans from getting too loud.

“Kumon,” Juza grunted his brother’s name as he sank down on his lap completely, his eyes wide as he took in deep breaths to adjust. He was slick and he must have prepped himself before getting to his target - not wanting to waste more time since he was hard when he got there. 

“Nii-chan, I love you,” Kumon was cumming , white splattering across his and Juza’s stomach as he ground himself down against him. Juza was quiet, kissing at his neck and bucking his hips up into him to make him move. Kumon had relatively good stamina and was able to keep going, even after he came - a blessing since he would frequently cum within minutes with just the initial penetration. 

“Let me take care of you,” Kumon mumbled, biting his lip as Juza nodded and leaned back against his pillows - leaning back with his hands on his brother’s thighs as he began to ride him. His cock twitched, but it was still too early for him to get hard again and it would occasionally react when Kumon landed just right and it hit his prostate.

Juza reached up, touching the leather that adorned his chest - the light purple was pretty against his skin and Juza wondered what made him get this as a gift. He never expressed any interest in anything sexual outside of him - no roleplay scenarios, no toys, or outfits. He was so consumed with the thought of loving Kumon as a way to repay the years that his little brother had given up in favor of making sure he wasn’t alone, that he was fine with just having him the way he was. 

“‘M gonna cum, Kumon,” Juza mumbled, pinching his nipples against before pulling his down by the straps - there lips touching the moment he gave into the coiling in his stomach, moaning against his brother’s sweetly flavored lips as he came in him with a slight jerk of his hips. Kumon moved to get off but Juza wrapped his arm around him, kissing down his jaw before making his way back to his lips. He came to the conclusion that he was flavored like cotton candy - artificial, but sweet and he liked tasting it a lot. 

“Ah, Nii-chan, let’s get clean and I sleep with you,” Kumon smiled - his face still red and sweat giving him a sheen as he pulled away from his older brother’s affection. Juza nodded, letting him go and moaning as he slipped out with pop - his cum streamed out, gathering on hi skin and dripping onto his bed.

“I like this a lot,” He finally said after a moment, touching the harness straps with a blush of his own. He had a lot of firsts with Kumon and he was sure that maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if he was honest with, “Makes ya look sexy.”

_ “Nii-channnn”  _ Kumon let out a small noise in surprise, covering his face as he wiggled around and whined, “I’ve been waiting for you to say that for so long!”

Juza smiled - disbelief taking over as he looked at his cute little brother work himself into a frenzy over being called sexy. He knew that this was wrong - that he shouldn’t allow himself to fall into love with his brother in this way or let Kumon fall for him. But they were in too deep already, he knew he was in love with him from the first time they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Juza is balls deep in his brother every night and he's like "Will it be too much I call him sexy 👉👈"
> 
> [~If you would like a "Custom"~ fic, here's that info ](https://docs.google.com/document/u/1/d/e/2PACX-1vQC1EWng4HDIY0ckEsdh08gKNlxJShMg_TNwCO5OXf-D4QAA2-AFRTzoPUR9Dtda008fUS5hm4pciix/pub)(please I need money to simp for Hypmic charas)
> 
> [Requests ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/#requests) If you don't see your requests here, just request it!!


End file.
